zeldaeufandomcom-20200214-history
Tingle
Tingle, formerly known by another name which has since been disregarded, is an immortal Tingle. He was born a Human man, the son of the Photo Shop owner in Termina, but has since left that identity behind. History Early Life Tingle was presumably born in Termina, the son of the Photo Shop Owner. He had no ambition for his life, and made no progress. His father was disappointed with him. He grew to the age of 35 without getting anywhere. ("The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask") At that age, he was living by himself in a little house in the First Continent. He was contacted by an individual known as Uncle Rupee, who offered him the opportunity to have all the rupees he wanted, and all the women he wanted, by living forever in Rupeeland. The young man agreed, and was transformed into Tingle, his human name discarded. ("Freshly Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland") Tingle As a Tingle, he could not die unless he ran out of rupees; instead of sustaining injury, he would lose his rupees. This was both very helpful, and a liability in the rupee-crazed First Continent. He began a quest to gain enough rupees to make it into rupeeland. To this end, he had to travel to various continents and gather as many rupees as he could from those lands. He then had to deposit them in the Western Pool, which began to grow into a massive tower as he deposited more and more rupees. Each time the tower grew a level, he could use it to reach a farther land by floating down off it by balloon. However, he finally learned that he was being used by Uncle Rupee, to turn all the humans into soulless Tingles. He rebelled, taking the Tingle Tower to The Moon and defeated Uncle Rupee, saving the world. ("Freshly Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland") Termina :The following information takes place in the Child Timeline, as it is at this point in Tingle's history that the timeline diverges from the Adult Timeline. Tingle continued his life as a Tingle, his hobby for map-making and his love for rupees. He returned to Termina, where he made detailed maps of the land. There, he met Link for the first time. He quickly identified with the young man, thinking them both to be forest fairies. ("The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask") Adult Timeline :This timeline diverges from the original timeline, in that the events of Majora's Mask did not happen. Therefore, it is likely that in this timeline Tingle never met the Hero of Time, Link, in which case The Hero of Winds would have been the first Link he met. Great Sea Hundreds of years later, Tingle was still alive, living on Tingle Island on the Great Sea with his brothers, Ankle and Knuckle. He had also kidnapped a man named David Jr. and made him into a Tingle. He considered David Jr. as one of his brothers, even though there was no blood relation. He was briefly imprisoned on Windfall Island, where he met Link and begged him to release him. Link did so, and Tingle returned to Tingle Island. ("The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker") Category:Tingles Category:Humans Category:Termina Natives Category:Characters